The present invention relates to a filling stuffing apparatus and particularly to an automatic filling stuffing apparatus for reducing labor cost and improving operation convenience.
Conventional filling stuffing apparatus mainly include a process station which has a holding device. The holding device has an indented holding space on the surface. There is a filling supply device located above the holding space to consecutively supply individual set of filling into the supply space for stuffing operation.
The aforesaid conventional filling stuffing apparatus require a lot of manpower to take care of the operation. And each station can supply only one set of foodstuff at a time. To process the foodstuff in a mass production fashion requires a great amount of labor. Such types of apparatus cannot meet the present requirements that highly focus on automation.
Therefore the primary object of the present invention is to provide an automatic filling stuffing apparatus that has a transporting unit and a pastry supply unit to continuously transport an elongated pastry.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automatic filling stuffing apparatus that has a cutting unit to cut off the elongated pastry to individual pieces.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an automatic filling stuffing apparatus that has a filling stuffing unit and a compression unit to fill the filling in the pastry, and a forming unit to wrap the pastry with the filling contained therein to form a desired foodstuff. And a conveying unit is provided to carry the formed foodstuff to the next processing step.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.